Car trouble
by Midnight MoonXX
Summary: One night Aki storms out angrily out of her home and just begins to drive paying no attention to her check engine light. She ends up in a sketchy town known as the satellite, but that isn't enough to scare her. She ends up at a garage and convinces the mechanic to accept an alternate form of payment. AN: This is pointless smut not a lot of development and a little anticlimactic.


**_AN: Don't expect too much development in this story it's more of a tester story than anything else to see if I should write smut or if I total suck and should just stick to what I know! Thanks! oh obviously this story has sex so don't read if you shouldn't... -MMXX_**

* * *

Aki Izayoi was an independent woman and only daughter to a Senator. She spent most of her life alone, with her parents traveling constantly. So, when her father arrived demanding to take over her life and marry her off with some stranger, she lost it. Instead of yelling at him like she wanted to, she took off. Her anger was so great and blinding, she forgot to check her car's check engine light.

She pulled over only for the hood of the car to pop and white smoke began to seep out. Now she found herself stranded in the middle of the night without her wallet…in the Satellite. Aki is someone who never gave into her fears and held her head high with pride.

Aki climbed out of her car aggravated and angry. She sighed before slamming the door shut and locked the car, whatever good that would do. She shivered as the cold air nipped at her exposed skin. She wore white midthigh shorts and a burgundy lacy faux corset camisole. She wore black converse shoes that helped her walk.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked confidently in a random direction. Her phone had lost connection once she crossed the city line from Neo Domino to Satellite, so it was practically useless except for the light it was currently emitting.

She continued to walk in the dark unsure of where to go. Aki was about to give up and walk back, but she saw a light shining from what looked like a garage. She picked up her pace and soon she stood before a garage.

She took a deep breath in before stepping towards the door. She was about to knock on the door, but as soon as her knuckles knocked on the door, it opened, but there was no one there. She stepped inside calling out softly.

"Hello?" Aki walked in slowly unsure of what to expect.

"…" There was no answer, so Aki kept walking in towards the light.

She ended up in someone's garage filled with runners. She walked in to get a closer look when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around so quickly she tripped over a toolbox. However, before Aki could react, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and wrist.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Aki gazed at the man before her. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and his skin was tanned unmarred and strong. Aki noticed a golden marker across his cheek, but his cobalt blue eyes drew her in. Aki couldn't speak, a light blush tinted her cheeks and she bit her lip in attempt to calm her racing heart. The man's eyebrows knitted together in concern. He pulled her up into a standing position, but surprisingly didn't let her go. Aki pressed her open palm against his chest. Relishing in his heat.

"Miss are you okay?"

"Mhmm." Aki kept her lip between her teeth, but managed to mumble out a response.

"I-I…you're a mechanic?" Aki was finally able to speak coherently.

"Yeah…are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of flushed." Aki felt his arms unwrapped themselves from her waist.

However, instead of letting her completely go, he moved his grasp from her waist to her neck and face. Feeling for her temperature. Something snapped Aki out of her daze. She pushed away from him, giving herself some space between them. She cleared her throat before wrapping her arms around herself moving towards the door.

"My car broke down about a kilometer away."

"Wait are you all alone?"

"Um no?"

The man stepped closer towards her causing her to take a step back into a wall. He reached behind her trapping her between his hard body and cold hard wall behind her. He smirked looking down at her. He pressed closer placing his leg between hers. Aki reached up entangling her fingers into his shirt and biting her lip again she looked up at him through hooded eyes. Aki thought he was going to kiss her as he leaned in closer, but instead he smirked before pulling away and dangling a pair of keys in front of her.

"Come on, let's go get your car."

Aki felt hot as she followed the man. He took her to a towing truck and opened the passenger door for her before climbing into the driver's side. They pulled out of the garage and Aki gave him directions, but other than that neither spoke.

They arrived to find the car, surprisingly, intact…for the most part. Aki stayed in the truck as he climbed out to hook up the car to the truck. Aki couldn't help but watch him as he worked, his muscles rippling and shining with a thin layer of sweat under the light of the moon. Aki felt heat pooling between her legs and an uncomfortable tug in her lower stomach. She crossed her legs tightly and her arms across her chest to hide her hardened nipples.

She was starting to drift off into an unwanted fantasy when the door suddenly opened letting in a breeze of cold night wind making her shiver. The man noticed her shivering and reached over to touch her. As his fingers grazed her skin she trembled.

"Hey you're shivering…here." He handed her a dark blue jacket towards her general direction.

In the dark, he didn't notice how close she actually was, until he unknowingly grazed the tops of her breasts. Aki bristled and scooted farther away from him trying to hide her body's reaction. If he noticed her uncomfortableness he didn't point it out. They arrived at the garage and pulled in. Aki climbed out of the truck and leaving his jacket inside as the man closed the garage.

He didn't pay attention to her as he started to work on her car. Aki sat in a battered couch nearby and watched him as he worked. Before she realized it, she dozed off. When she woke back up, she was laying down in a bed with her shoes on the floor and covered with the dark blue jacket from before.

Aki rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Aki felt a weight on her waist and a heat pressed against her back. Aki realized she was in an unfamiliar bed with a stranger. Aki tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip on her. She felt his hard body pressed against her.

"Morning." He whispered huskily.

"H-hi umm did we?"

"Sleep together? Isn't it pretty obvious?"

"No! no-not in that context…"

"You aren't naked, are you?"

Aki realized he was right. She was stilled dressed in her clothes from last night.

"Besides you would have remembered a night with me."

Aki got out of the bed flushed with embarrassment. Aki noticed the lack of clothing on the man and she turned flustered to even respond. Aki bent over to put her shoes on and quickly straightened up when she heard a whistle come from the bed.

"You pervert." She ignored her shoes as she stomped over towards him. When she was close enough, he pulled her by the arm and had her in the bed in a one quick fluid motion.

"Do you remember what you said last night?" He whispered.

Aki froze recalling what her half-dazed state made her do.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Aki had dozed off, but she quickly woke back up…after the man shook her shoulder._

" _Hey, sleeping beauty I'm done. You should make sure you replace the water in your engine and make sure to get an oil change. You actually got pretty lucky and I was able to salvage it."_

" _Oh thanks…but um I don't actually have any money on me to pay for the repairs." Aki said nervously._

" _Hmm maybe we can come up with an alternative form of payment." He got closer to her._

" _I-I don't even know you…"_

" _Yusei Fudo…and you are?"_

" _Aki Izayoi."_

 _Yusei took her hand and kissed it._

" _Now we know each other."_

" _I suppose we do."_

 _Yusei cracked a smile before moving away._

" _I'm only joking. You can pay me back later or however you can. You came from Neo Domino, right?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _All I ask is for your friendship in return."_

" _Yeah of course."_

" _Great." Yusei smiled kindly._

 _Aki was so happy, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing into her. Aki realized how close they were and she leaned back a little, her face in front of his. Aki pressed her lips against his, but quickly moved away embarrassed._

" _Umm sorry I-"_

 _Yusei grabbed her chin before kissing her. Aki gasped letting him in. Yusei deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to his body. Yusei broke the kiss to trail small open mouth kisses on her neck. Aki sighed and leaned her head back with one hand entangled in his hair and the other grasping at his shoulder. She tugged on his shirt and he pulled away only to take it off quickly and toss it. Yusei grabbed her neck and kissed her hungrily._

" _We-we shouldn't…not here…bed." Aki gasped between kisses._

 _Yusei picked her up and Aki wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs while kissing her. Somehow, they made it to his room before they tumbled into his bed. Aki kicked off her shoes as Yusei kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants._

 _Aki giggled as she scooted out of his reach farther into his bed. He went after her, climbing into the bed. He caught her, but before he could kiss her, she yawned. Exhaustion settled into her body. She fell asleep in his arms. Yusei sighed and realized it was probably best that she fell asleep._

 _End flashback_

* * *

"I-I was not exactly…I didn't know what I was saying."

"Hmm maybe but you did know what you were doing… you left me unsatisfied and wanting."

He kissed her and held her tightly. Aki began to struggle, but quickly gave in to her desire. She kissed him back and clawing at his back to cling onto him tightly. He started to kiss her neck and she moaned. He nibbled on her ear eliciting another moan. Aki felt a tug at her zipper and her shorts were tossed off the bed.

Yusei cupped her ass kneading it roughly. Aki felt him harden between her legs. Aki uncharacteristically forced him under her before grinding on him and bending forward to kiss him. He in turn grabbed her ass before giving her a firm slap.

Aki moaned and suddenly she was no longer on top. Instead she laid beneath him. Yusei growled as he grabbed her shirt and practically tore it off her leaving her exposed to him. Aki quickly covered herself, but Yusei grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with on hand while the other grabbed one breast. He placed light kisses from her neck down to her chest. Aki moaned and arched her back when she felt Yusei's tongue on her nipple.

He lightly nipped one breast while he pinched the other. Aki was panting by the time he stopped his assault on her sensitive nipples. He kissed her before coaxing her legs open. He hooked a finger in the waistband of her panties teasing her. He broke the kiss only to get off the bed and kneel before her.

Aki squeaked as he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed roughly. He trailed kisses in her inner thigh making her moan and lean back lost in pleasure. Aki covered her mouth with her hand when she felt him kiss her… _there._

Yusei pulled her panties off leaving her exposed to him. He kissed her again this time without the layer of cloth between them. Aki in turn struggled to keep herself from screaming as she felt Yusei's tongue slip inside of her. She bit the back of her hand as she felt Yusei's thumb rub her clit while he licked her.

Aki arched her back in pleasure as he slipped a finger in slowly pumping into her. His tongue and his fingers were driving her crazy with pleasure. Aki clutched the sheets and bit her lip as the waves of pleasure hit her. Aki screamed with pleasure when she came.

Yusei on the other hand was staring at her, eyes glazed over with want. He watched as Aki tried to recover and catch her breath, but her staggered breathing made her breasts bounce enough to make Yusei her personal sex slave…not that he would mind.

"Tell me what you want." Yusei growled.

He slid a finger into her slowly pumping into her. She groaned squirming against his onslaught of pleasure.

"You…in me…now!"

That was all he needed. He dropped his briefs and exposed himself, satisfied when Aki moaned. He pressed the tip of his cock into her entrance, but not fully going in to tease her. Aki moaned impatiently before hooking her legs around his waist to force him closer. He chuckled at her vain attempt, but he finally relented and entered her fully. He groaned feeling her moist, hot, and wet ready to take him in.

They stayed like that for a few seconds relishing in each other, before Yusei began to move in and out slowly. He gradually began to pick up his pace and Aki's moans began to get louder. She clutched the sheets tightly as Yusei thrust in and out, hard and fast. He was enjoying the show of Aki's breasts bouncing each time he entered her. The sound of skin slapping skin and grunts and moans mixed in the air.

Soon enough Aki was arching her back again and squeezing her eyes shut as she came. Yusei groaned before releasing inside her. When he pulled out, Aki whimpered missing him already. He chuckled before climbing back into his bed and pulling her into his arms.

"Guess now you have a reason to come back."

"Mhhmm."

"You know I usually don't have sex with strange women."

"I'm not any strange woman…I'm Aki your friend…that's a girl."

Yusei chuckled before placing a feathered kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to be my friend…. that's a girl?"

"Why me?"

"I can think of a couple reasons why." Yusei chuckled before kissing her eagerly.

In a few seconds, Aki was already moaning and calling his name. They spent the rest of the day getting to know one another.

* * *

A couple months later…

Aki and Yusei ended up getting married and lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **XXX.**

 **I know crappy ending, but this is more of a tester story to see if I'm cut out for writing smut depending on the reviews I'll decided to write other more elaborate stories or this will be it. So, if you liked it let me know please? Constructive criticism is appreciated, but be gentle I like the idea of compliment sandwiches...oh and any tips for writing smut is greatly appreciated!**

 **-MMXX**


End file.
